unexpected_and_unplannedfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Kohler
Will Kohler is one of the main supporting characters from the 'Unexpected and Unplanned' book. He is the co-president of Kohler & Kohler Law Firm and is married to Valerie Kohler. Together, they have three kids, Kaydi Kohler, Kelsi Kohler, and Kenzi Kohler. Book Description: Lawyer by day, father by night, Will Kohler does everything he can to provide for his family. Being a father of three girls in this day and age can be scary, but Will takes it in strides. Obviously, he isn't exactly happy that his baby girl is going to be a parent at such a young age, but he's ready to face things head on. Knowing that he didn't have the support he needed when he became a teen parent, he tries to make sure that he is there for Kelsi as much as he can be. --- Will Kohler is the father of main character, Kelsi Kohler. He lives in Buffalo, New York, in the Kohler Residency which belongs to the McLendon Cul-De-Sac. along with his wife, Valerie Kohler, he is the Co-President of Kohler & Kohler Law Firm. Will met Valerie Kohler during his early years attending John F. Kennedy High School. They dated for a few years before finding out in senior year that they were expecting Kaydi. His parents, Anne & Timothy were less than thrilled. They tried everything they could to make the teens give Kaydi up for adoption, but it didn't take. After Kaydi was born, they eased up on the strictness, but they were still unhappy about Valerie being in his life forever. Two years after the birth of his first daughter, Will and Valerie became pregnant with Kelsi Kohler. It is said that Kelsi was their only planned pregnancy. When Kelsi was 13 and Kaydi was 15, Valerie surprisingly became pregnant again with Kenzi Kohler. When Will was in his early 20's, Timothy decided he would retire from Kohler & Kohler Law Firm. He offered Will the position of president since Will was almost finished with law school. Timothy wasn't completely on board with the idea of Val being co-president, but once he saw how good she was at running the show, he realized she was made for the job. Will has held a grudge against Scott Wilson for years. Being a father himself, Will couldn't understand how a man would leave his children. He is still friends with Tess Wilson, despite his hatred for her ex husband. When he found out that Kelsi was pregnant with Winn, he expected the kid to leave just like his father did. When he realized that wasn't Winn's intentions, he started to grow on Will. Will tries to be as supportive as he can about his daughter's situation. In Chapter Ten, he and Kelsi talk about her feelings for Winn. Will has a very close relationship with youngest, Kenzi. He is often spending time playing or drawing with her. It isn't to say he isn't close with the older two daughters, but because they are teens they seem less interested in hanging out with their parents. Category:Characters Category:Kohler Residency